KO's Crazy Lust Times
by Creeply
Summary: KO, Enid, Carol and Wilhamena share a very complicated relationship which is causing them strain. So they all attempt to fix it. Smut. Lemon. Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Review. Next thing soon. KO/Enid/Carol/Wilhamena**

Ko sat on his side of the sofa with his arms crossed while Enid sat on her side of the sofa with her arms crossed. Neither looked at the other or said a word. They were too angry with the other to actually say a word. So they were just going to pretend that nothing had happened and ignore the other until they apologized. Carol looked at her son and then at Enid and then over at Wilhamena.

The two mothers grinned in embarasment before turning back to their children and leaned forward hopefully.

"Now KO-"Carol started before he turned and glared at his mom, as if she had betrayed him and everything that decent society ever stood for. Carol sighed dejectedly before shrugging towards Wilhamena who turned towards her own daughter with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Enid. Munchkin. Darling dearest." Enid scowled at her mom before sticking her nose up in the air and attempting to tune her out. Both women sighed again and wondered just where exactly it had all gone wrong. Even thinking the thought out loud.

"Where exactly did we go wrong? What did we do to cause this much stress and tension?" Carol said dejectedly as she shook her head in confusion. Enid brought her leg arching through the air until it crashed through the coffee table and caused the entire house to clatter. She turned to glare at KO before back towards her mom.

"I think that we all know who is really to blame! But no one wants to say it! I will though! We all know that it's because of you KO!" The normally laid back and chipper young lady said haughtiliy before KO jumped to his feet and practically shoved his face into hers. Their foreheads cracked together and they just continued to growl and push back against the other.

"ME!? My fault! This is entirely on you Enid! And you know it! Don't you dare try to spin this around!" The younger man said with actual venom in his voice. Carol gasped, she did not often see her adorable young man acting like a downright brat, and this was incredibly distressing.

"KO! Apologize! And sit down!" Carol shouted at the top of her lungs, the words ringing through everyone's ears. KO sat down significantly cowed by his moms outburst, she was always the best at cutting to the meat of the matter and making sure that everyone followed the basic rules of being in a house. Which was not acting like a spoiled entitled brat.  
"Alright. I'm sorry mom." KO said quitely before glowering back toward's Enid. "But I am only apologizing to my biological mom."

KO dragged out every syllable of biological making Enid blush and grind her teeth together before she turned slowly to glare at KO.  
"Why you little-"

"ENID! Do not speak to him that way." Wilhamena said as she reached across the table to pat at KO's knee and grin towards him. "I am so sorry about that."

"MOM!" Enid shouted before KO jumped up again and the two renewed their arguing. Wilhamena and Carol caught the others eye and stood up, took a deep breath and shouted at the top of their lungs.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!" Causing the two squabbling youngsters to fall back onto the sofa and wince at their mom's loud voices.  
"Now then. We are not going anywhere until the two of you explain what has caused you to be so...so..."Carol looked for the right words but couldn't seem to find them. KO and Enid frowned then exchanged looks before letting out deep breaths.

"Fine then. You see it was like this."

* * *

Enid gulped as she adjusted her cute dress, it was a hot purple one piece with a pretty decent skirt and it exposed her shoulders (One of her favorite parts of herself) and flared around her hips and thighs (Showcasing their size and durability) She rubbed at the skin of her throat and took a deep breath. After all this was an incredibly important time, and she wanted it to go just right.

Now if only she wouldn't faint when her date opened the door. This was going to be entirely different. No running around late at night, no midnight sparring and work out sessions, no movies in disguises or picnic's as far away from civilization as they could get. This was going to be in one of their houses, casually, with home cooking and cuddling and even a bit of...

Enid blushed in eager anticipation and a lot of knowing arousal. After all they both knew what they had planned after the date. And this was going to be a date, an official fly by the seat of your pants date.

She knocked and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. The sound of someone clicking down the hallway reached her ears. Enid grinned widely when the door opened and her hot ass date was standing there.

Carol grinned widely when she saw Enid standing in her front doorway. Carol had her hair up in loose flaming curls around her head, her incredibly short dress was tiger print and hardly left anything to the imaginaiton, hugging every last curve and bounce and bump on her body. She looked ravishing and Enid found herself blushing deeply.

She had always thought of the woman as attractive...hell the first time that she had seen a picture of her Enid had referred to her as a smoking hot babe. She was at first knocked off guard when KO told her that it was his mom...but having met her more and more often and spending more and more time with her Enid had slowly developed affection for the older woman.

And she was absolutely overjoyed when she realized that Carol felt the exact same way. They had started off slow, Enid had been nervous about the fact that Carol was so much more worldly then her, she had been concerned that she would seem immature. And Carol had been worried that she was too old for Enid, that she was an antique and that Enid should find someone closer to her.

But they made it work, they had gotten through the more difficult times of their relationship...and now...well now they were more then happy to reap the benefits.

"Well look at you gorgeous." Carol said with a grin, her gap tooth causing a little whistle and making Enid blush before striding in. The two adults wrapped their arms around each other and pulled their bodies together. Carol gasped as Enid needfully kissed her, pressing their lips together and turning a tender moment into one filled with overwhelming and unquestionable passion.

Carol pulled away and blinked with wide owlish eyes. Little pink hearts appeared in her eyes and she licked her lips, moistining them for the second plunge which she began. She gripped Enid by her nice perky ass and pressed her knee in between Enid's slightly spread legs. The two were blushing and starting to feel the heat in the front hallway.

"I was about to say the exact same thing to you babe." Enid said softly as she kissed Carol one more time, like giving her lips a little signature. The two wrapped their arms around each other and started their way to the dining room. They sat in the close quarters, there were rose petals on the floor and candles on the table burning brightly. It was clear that Carol had gone all out for this little celebration. Which was making Enid all the happier.

They were pressed practically shoulder to shoulder, big hot plates of delicious food in front of them. Enid reached down and picked up a forkful before she got a wicked idea. She brought it upwards and moved it invitingly towards Carol's mouth.

Carol noticed and instantly opened up, her eyes sparkling as she took the moist delicious morsel into her mouth and clicked her teeth teasingly on the retreating utensil. Enid sat flushed and gazed longingly at the milf.

"So where is..."  
"KO is out somewhere, didn't think to ask. He knows I have a date and won't be home until later." Carol said simply before she touched Enid's knee. "I've been waiting for this for a long time darling...I've finally got you all to myself."

"And here I thought that was my line hot stuff." Enid replied sauciliy as she rubbed the back of Carol's head. Admiring how soft and silky the work out queen's hair was. She looked gorgeous, with just a little make up to make herself seem to be bright and bubbly.

The dinner went fast and soon the two found themselves curled up on the couch with a plate of strawberries and whipped cream between them. Dipping and eating and cuddling while giggling softly at the show on. Sure they were sitting inside and practically spooning and enjoying every last minute of it.

Carol picked up another piece of fruit, rubbed it over her plump full, mature, milftastic lips, and then dipped it into the cream before moving the plump piece of red to Enid's mouth. Enid let it trail across her own lips before flicking her tongue out and taking it in her mouth. Carol pressed her slightly wet and sticky fingers to Enid's mouth.

The two gazed deeply into each other's eyes. Their burning passions billowing deep within them. Enid leaned forwards and Carol met her the rest of the way, the two began their fevered frienzied make out session that they had ended at the door. Restarting it again on the sofa. Kissing and rolling until Enid found herself straddling the gorgeous woman's lap.

Carol gazed up in shock and wonder and Enid felt her heart flutter. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with this gorgeous lady. She wanted to be with her forever. And she could tell, deep deep within Carol that she wanted the exact same thing. Enid leaded down and breathed the question into Carol's ear. Carol did not tear up, she blushed, her eyes widened and she nodded yes again and again before breathing deeply, picking Enid up bridal style and rushing towards the bedroom with her eyes widening and her nipples almost tearing at the front of her adorable outfit.

She kicked down the door and heard it smash somewhere across the room. She could hardly contain herself. Enid found herself flying through the air and land gently upon the bed, her reflexes and training making it so that she didn't destroy the piece of furniture. She gasped and gazed with glazed eyes as Carol struck a very sexy pose. Her hip out, her hand leaning on a knee and her tits practically spilling from her top. She blew Enid a kiss with a wink and then stood up straight.

Enid was biting her finger and groaning as she watched Carol's impressive muscles flex and then tear the tight form fitting dress right off of her body. The scraps of cloth flying through the air and hitting every wall. Enid found something sweet smelling land over her eyes, she removed it and instantly began salvating. It was Carol's panties. A small white thong.

Carol stood nude before her soon to be wife and grinned before jumping and landing beside Enid who squealed and rolled over on top of her. The two began kissing deeply. Enid knew that it was now her turn to impress her lover. She sat up made a set of quick signs and within an instant her clothing dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

Carol whistled apprecaitively before she leaned forwards and took one of Enid's small tight breasts in her hand and then into her mouth. Enid gasped and moaned, her sex rubbing against Carol's strong powerful leg. She could feel Carol's own nipples turning perky and rubbing directly against her stomach. Enid gasped and moaned, closing her eyes in delighted shock. This was easily the greatest feeling in the entire world! She loved it! She loved Carol!

Carol moaned and ran her fingers down Enid's back and sides, amazed that this young hot piece of ass wanted someone like her. A mother no less! But then again she was also a pretty young mom, and she had her own needs! And if Enid wanted her...well she wasn't going to complain!

Enid moaned and pulled away, her sore nipple popping out of Carol's wet slippery mouth. She began to kiss down the gorgeous blondes rugged muscular body until she got to her well trimmed cunt. Enid licked her lips and then dove right in. Carol gasped and arched her back in silent amazement.

"Oh God! Oh my good god baby! Enid! My darling! you are doing amazing honey!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, her fists driving each word into the beds headboard. She began to rub her cunt into Enid's nose. Enid for her part continued to suck on Carol's clit, making it and working it, molding Carol into her own personal sex toy. She grinned and gave a little nibble and felt Carol tense up and deliver a friendly spank to Enid's big round booty.

Enid smirked and wiggled it a little, she had received worst spanks from her parents when she was a brat. She trained long and hard and could stand up to anyone and anything! She wasn't afraid of getting rough! Carol groaned, she had not been eaten out this well in years! Decades, maybe ever! Her vibrator's broke from how much stress she put them through. So actually having an expert cunt eater was amazing!

Carol felt her legs turn to jelly and she smiled happiliy downwards as Enid gasped as Carol orgasmed across her face. She pulled away gasping for air and crawled forwards. Her fingers damp with Carol's juices until she finally found herself back to her brand new lovers adorable flushed face. Carol smiled and caresses Enid's ass giving it a firm squeeze and another spank before she shifted her around.

"Trust me sweet cheeks, this is going to blow your mind!" Carol said as Enid quirked an eyebrow, she could not be serious right now. But then Carol rubbed their pussies together and the scissoring began and Enid felt her mind start to dissapear. She felt her eyes roll up and her tongue lol obnoxious out of her mouth. She blushed and squeaked before leaning backwards and starting to gasp and pant for air.

She could feel every last ounce of energy that Carol was giving her. Carol was giving it her all, she was going to break Enid with all of the love and passion that she was dishing out! Enid moaned and gasped, she bit her lip in wonder filled delight. She could hardly contain herself anymore! Carol was incredible, and gorgeous, and loving, and she was hers! All hers!

Carol was panting and felt her back sticking to the sweat covered mattress. She would need to change the sheets, and get some better springs if they were going to be engaging in this sort of debauchery every single night like she planned. Carol was the kind of women who would go hard on her honeymoon. She was going to make it so that Enid would only have heart eyes for her!

The two lovers howled out their devotion as they orgasmed harshly and strongly across each other. Enid shakily crawled forwards, turning and shifting around with a goofy grin on her face. Her normal cool stoic outlook completely blasted away from the amount of passion that resided within Carol. The two snuggled up together, Carol gripping every last inch of Enid who panted against Carol's breasts while absentmindedly nuzzling them.

The two gazed into each other's half lidded eyes before locking lips and pressing their eager tongues together.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA?" a voice cried out from the open doorway. Standing there with wide eyes and his hands on his face was an incredibly confused KO. His eyes took in the entire scene in one go. Carol and Enid exchanged a look. There was no explaining this away. This was going to change everything.

**Review. Next thing soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review. Next thing up soon.**

"That's not true!" KO shouted at the top of his lungs and glared at Enid who frowned right back with a snarl in her throat.  
"KO! Be nice to your mama!" Carol said sternly as she wagged her finger at her son who sat back down and frowned at Enid who studied her nails before leaning back in self satisfaction. Her wedding ring glistened and glinted off of the young man's eyes.

He ground his teeth together and looked at Wilhamena hoping for some sort of back up.

"Well in my honest opinion this is exactly what happened."

* * *

KO wiped the sweat from his forehead and stretched his arms way over his head. He grinned in satisfaction at the sight of a well maintained spooky lawn. With plenty of space for people to relax and hang out. All of the flowers were removed or trimmed, the tree branches were sharpened. And all around it looked like a very spooky halloween decoration.

He moved towards the house with a skip in his step. After all he was going to get to have the best moment of his entire day soon. He opened the door and shivered in delight at the cold ominous wind that instantly cooled him down from all of the hard work that he had been busy with just a few minutes ago. He stretched and rubbed the bottom of his feet off on the rug.

He looked around the front hall and let out a little sigh, after all it was sort of depressing with all of the stuff removed. After Wilhamena and her husband had gotten that divorce things had seemed a little sparse around the extra large big house that Wilhamena now owned. The two boys had gone with their dad, along with most of the ghosts and monsters that inhabitated the house. So now it was almost exclusively the home to the vampiress and her daughter.

But Enid seemed to be spending less and less time around the spooky premises. KO had turned into the gardener and general handyman around the place because he wanted to help the single mom out a bit. After all he had grown up with only a single mom, he knew how hard things could be without having some help around the house. Hell he knew how empty a home could be when it was just you in the house.

Not to mention he also liked to show up to the house for nice sights like the one that was greeting him in the kitchen. Wilhamena was bent over the kitchen table with a buffet of food laid out for him to help himself to. But he really wanted to help himself to her. After all her large gorgeously round ass was practically straining out of the extra tight bright red dress that she was wearing. It was shorter and tighter then the ones that she normally wore when he was younger.

This one revealed an awful lot of her gloriously tanned leg and the high heels that she practically glided in. It also exposed a lot of her big round breasts that were practically volleyballs that defied all laws of physics. But her most noticeable feature was her enormous squishy ass, Enid obviously got those killer hips from her mom. She swiveled around and grinned widely and sauciliy at the staring boy, clearly having caught him checking out her glorious bottom.

KO blushed and gulped, there had been a bit of an unspoken tension between the two ever since he had started working for her, sometimes she would move up behind him when he wasn't expecting it, or brush his shoulder with her hands and let them linger on his bare skin a bit. He honestly was pretty okay with all of the attention, she was a drop dead gorgeous woman and had a rocking body. Not to mention she was a total sweet heart, who enjoyed doting on him.

And he loved to dote on her just as much.

"Whoa! Thank's Wilhamena!" KO said as he happily plopped himself down and grabbed a handfull of sandwiches and started chowing down. The vampiric milf sat down across from him with a bit smile on her face, her fangs biting slightly into her full perfect ruby red lips as she grinned and watched him devour his meal. She practically wanted to devour him. He looked so adorable. He also looked hot as fuck, but that was just because he had become a man in the time that she knew him.

She took her own food with a smile and chowed down with ravenous gusto.  
"I am so glad that you like this KO! You really are such a sweet young man." She said as she leaned far over to rub the top of the young mans head. He gulped as he gazed right down her shirt, he could see all of her...

Her large breasts were practically spilling right out of her ruby red dress. She looked astounding, they looked astounding. Like a couple of massive warm pillows that he wanted to bury himself between. He caught a whiff of her scent dance over him. It was succulent and delicious. He felt his face start to grow red and eager and a small bulge began to grow in his pants.

He arched his back and attempted to adjust himself. It did not go unnoticed, Wilhamena grinned knowingly and bit her lip, the gears in her head turning as she thought and planned and finally it came to her.

"Why don't you go upstairs for a shower? To cool off. After all of that hard work you must be sweaty." Each word seemed to drop out of her mouth like a hint. KO shot right up and nodded, he needed to get away from her and cool down for a little while.

KO gulped as the water rolled over him and dribbled down his chest. And here he thought that he was going to get a chance to wash off away from her. But much to his surprise and slight joy she had chosen to get into the shower with him. A small tight black towel wrapped around her torso...It left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

He had no idea why she was in there, or why she got a towel but he was expected to remain in the buck. He was just glad that they weren't facing each other, because otherwise his arousal would probably be a bit too noticeable. She was rubbing his head with shampoo, getting it nice and frothy, he gulped as he felt her long strong nails work into his scalp, every forceful rub made him all the more excited. He attempted to keep his hands over his slowly growing shaft, it was getting pretty out of control though, it was massive.

He knew that if he wasn't careful then she would definitely see. And then where would he be? KO gulped and rubbed as more soap began dribbling down into his eyes.

"KO? Could you be a dear and grab the soap for me darling?" Wilhamena wheezed out breathlessly. KO could hardly move, he knew that even removing one of his hands from his dick would cause it to come springing up and probably splatter water all over the place. He didn't know what to do, or how to react, he was in over his head and he was starting to freak out a little bit.

"Oh never mind...Here...let me..."She whispered into his ear as she leaned across his shoulder and grabbed the soap. KO felt his entire face heat up and he gulped loudly as he felt her warm wet body press up against him. She giggled softly in his ear as she pulled away. He heard a wet flop as something fell to the ground.

"OH WHOOPS!" She shouted excitedly. KO looked down in shock to see the towel swirling around his legs. She was as naked as he was now.  
"Well no help for it." The older woman said with a happy smile as she then pressed against his back. "I think that it's about time you got clean young man."

KO groaned loudly and lowly as he felt her wet soapy breasts rub up and down his back. They were like enormous water balloons. Or watermelons. If watermelons were warm and soft and had hard little nipples in them. He closed his eyes and smiled happiliy as she began to rub the extra large beach ball sized pleasure bags up and down his bare back. KO groaned and pressed back against her.

He then frowned as he felt her hands move around his front and finally rest right on the length of his large powerful extra large shaft.  
"MMMM. I think that this will need to use a bit more of a special wet place. I have just the way to get it nice and clean." Wilhamena said with a flirtatious smirk and a pinch to his shaft.

KO could take no more and turned around on his heel, his thick rod of man meat slapped once at her thighs and then both gasped as he completely buried his shaft deep within her vagina. The two stood still for a moment. Their hands on the others hips while their sexes rubbed and ground together. Final KO pinched her ass, moved his hands down and picked her up so that her legs draped down either side of his hips. He smiled and fucked slowly and carefully forwards until he had encased himself and then pulled outwards.

Wilhamena gasped and moaned as she rested her hands on his shoulders. Her tongue was rolling out of her mouth and her eyes were wide and bright, little tears of pleasure were running down her face and mixing with the sweat and water. KO spread his legs so that he could fuck into her at a faster and firmer pace.

He groaned and thrust upwards again and again. Forcing her to take the entirity of his length and then deal with the overwhelming emptiness of it gone.

The brown skinned vampiress milf was losing her mind slowly and steadily as he made her insides a home for his shaft. She had had some pretty hung lovers in her life, her exhusband the largest in a long line of them. But Ko left them all in the dust, he was large, he was long, he had ridges in all of the right place and was smooth in all of the best places. She felt as if his veins were rubbing and stimulating the best places.

Wilhamena gasped and groaned as she gripped his face and pulled it upwards so that they could lock eyes. He was massaging her ass cheeks while simultaneously thrusting, giving her nice big strong spanks while groaning and turning her knees and belly and core into jello! It was a high intensity massage, that hit her deepest kinks and knots!

Wilhamena had forgotten just how awesome sex could be, especially mind breaking head banging sex. She gasped and gazed downwards before gasping as he kissed her fiercly on the lips. His tongue pressed into her mouth and darted over her sharp teeth. Making her moan and wiggle in his grasp. They did not need to say anything. The need and desire that they had for each other had been building up far far too long for that.

Now it was going to be released in one massive tidal wave of pure pleasure! KO groaned and slammed her back into the wall, the tile cracked and she gasped before bouncing up and down on his long thick cock! It was breaking her! It was remaking her! It was reminding her what it meant to be a true red hot true vampiric slut! And she was going to absolutely break him!

She wiggled and rolled her hips, slamming into the wall, first her back then her shoulders and then her big booty cheeks. Her breasts pressed and squished against KO's chest as he moaned and rubbed his own rock hard nipples against hers. Causing her to go even crazier! The two were deeply wrapped within their own lust filled minds. Their bodies, souls, hearts, and minds combined into one never ending cycle of pure bliss!

KO groaned and gasped and arched his back while devilishly playing with her hair, pulling and yanking and making her orgasm! She groaned as she clasped around his thick throbbing red hot meat shaft. KO groaned as he arched his back and gave her everything that he had kept pent up in his balls. He thrust with all of his might and exploded inside of her.

The two panted before gasping and screeching as the bathroom wall exploded outwards. Their feverish lovemaking had weakened the wall's supporting structure. It collapsed around them as KO protected her body with his. The two sat up, completely unscathed except for some plaster dust floating around them. They locked eyes and grinned before bursting into laughter.

Wilhamena's pussy was practically overflowing with his cum and he was still firmly pressed inside of her and had no intention of removing himself anytime soon.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" A voice screeched out, causing the two to look up in confusion and then gulped loudly as they realized that they had just broken the wall that lead to Enid's room. And she must have just gotten back from somewhere. Because she was standing in her doorway with wide confused eyes. Eyes that were practically bursting with rage.

**Review**.** Next thing up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review. Last chapter.**

"So...wait...I'm sorry I'm trying to wrap my head around this absolutely insane situation and figure out why you two are fighting." Carol said in frustration as she leaned forwards and rested her hands on her knees before looking back at the two pissed off young adults.

"Me as well. Darling, why are you so angry with my daughter? And Enid dearest, why would you treat your new stepfather this way?" Wilhamena said putting a finger to her chin as she tried to wrap her head around everything. After all the two were sitting around five feet apart and alternating between glaring at each other or ignoring each other as if the other did not exist.

"He isn't my step dad! He's just doing this to be a jerk!" Enid shouted standing up and pointing at the young man. KO stood up and pointed right back at her.

"Oh that's rich! You're not my step mommy or anything! You're just the jerk who married my mommy!"  
"Which legally makes me your step mom genius! And anyway you just married my mom because I married yours!"  
"NUHUH! You just married my mom because I married yours!" He responded and the two instantly fell into a large bickering mess, trying to figure out who was wrong, who was right, and just exactly how they were related to each other.

Step siblings? Step parents? Step children? Honestly if anyone had to make the family tree it would be long and difficult and resemble a bush. KO and Enid were so irritated that they had gotten to the point of grabbing each other by the front of their shirts and shaking the other in frustration. Their wedding rings glinting in the light.

Carol and Wilhamena rolled their eyes before standing up, the chairs that they were on scratching the carpet down to the floorboards. They swooped in and Enid and KO gasped as they found themselves being moved through the house bridal style being carried to the bedroom.

"Well there is really only one way to solve this!" Carol said in annoyance as she shook out her hair hard enough to knock her sweat band flying.  
"I certainly agree with you there dear!" Wilhamena responded as she slinked like a cat down the hallway, her wide maternal hips bouncing into one piece of furniture or the wall or both since she had so much junk in the trunk to flaunt around.

KO and Enid were stunned into silence as they found themselves moved from the living room to the bedroom and finally tossed onto the actual bed. They gazed at each other, then down towards their hands which were touching and then back up to their beautiful wives as they stood there with their arms wrapped around each other.

Carol gave Wilhamena a little hip check before smirking and rubbing the back of the vampires back. Wilhamena grinned and wiggled forwards, her breasts bouncing inticingly as she teased the two young'uns.

"W-what's going on?" KO said nervoulsy as he shifted around pulling his hand away from Enid's and gulping in aroused discomfort as he began to put a few pieces together about what exactly these two had planned.

"Well we certainly want to be one big happy family, and we just can't seem to do that with the two of you with all of your pent up feelings getting in the way." Caarol said as she gripped the front of her jumpsuit and began to tease the two as she unzipped it. Her powerful breasts bounced firm and strong as she revealed inch after inch of glorious skin. Soon her abs were visible as were the thin sides of her bright pink aerolas.

KO's eyes widened in shock and amazement as he saw his mom's body. Wilhamena spun in a tight circle and Enid was soon gazing at her own mother in nothing but her birthday suit. Wilhamena chuckled as she tossed the scraps of cloth all around her and they fell over the room. Her butt and boobs bouncing innocently as Enid blushed furiously.

KO squeaked as his wife bent in half and wiggled her way forwards. She acted like a cat on the hunt for a nice tasty treat, her booty high and wiggling in the air, her butt cheeks clapping and her skin already shining as if she had just oiled up. In comparison Carol was faster, more direct, she was holding her self up with her core and knees and shoulders. Like it was a workout that she intended to win. She smirked as she saw Enid's face grow brighter and brighter, as if she was about to turn into a lightbulb at any given moment.

The two women got to their lover's crotchs and with a shared smile and nod they effortlessly reached out and pulled their pants down. Exposing Enid's wet slit and KO's raging rock hard manhood that was desperate for some attention.

"Carol..."Enid breathed out in shock and amazement as her wife leaned down and caught her clit in her mouth, taking most of her delicate sex in and starting to slurp and suck.  
"OH maaaaaannnnnnn..."KO breathed out as Wilhamena took his willy in her mouth and slurped on the entire massive length as if it were a lollipop, and it was absolutely no trouble to fit the entire thing in her mouth at once. Enid and Carol's eyes widened in amazement, he was pretty hung, it was honestly sort of impressive. He practically had a horse cock, no one could tell just how he wore pants.

KO groaned and gasped. He heard a loud intake of breath and saw Enid was rolling her head and shoulders, cracking her neck and back as his mom ate her out. Going hard and hot and making the ninja into a sweaty breathless red faced mess.

KO attempted to be mad. He attempted to be pissed at Enid...but the fact that he had a wonderful pair of lips around his shaft and his mom was getting along with her wife so well made it harder and harder for him to concentrate on that frustration. So instead he practically bent in half as he felt his balls begin to contract.

Enid whined in dissatisfaction as Carol pulled away, but her tone instantly changed the moment that she found a nice pussy pressed desperately towards her lips. Enid wrapped her arms around Carol's butt cheeks and squeezed the glorious firm chunks of meat. They were so amazing! Firm and powerful and rippling with muscles! Carol was absolutely amazing!

KO was whining in happiness as he felt his cock get massaged by Wilhamena's glorious perfect pussy as she slapped herself up and down him. Really getting him working. Turning him into a desperate red hot ball of desire. Wilhamena bit her lip and winced as she felt him begin to twitch and orgasm and fill her all the way up. He could not last that long since she had been teasing him for so long and then going so hard all of a sudden.

Enid was gasping and rubbing her face within Carol's orgasming pussy as she was completely turned into a fucked stupid mess by Carol's expert tongue and hands. The four lovers began to pant in happiness before KO and Enid whined in irritation as their wives pulled away from them. Only for KO to gasp in shock and Enid to squeak like a mouse.

"M-MOM?!" They both shouted out in surprise and strangely enough arousal once they realized that they were being mounted by their own mothers. Enid gazed down between her legs and saw Wilhamena had somehow managed to summon a long thin purple dildo that fit snugly between them. Her mom crossed her legs and Wilhamena leaned over until their ample breasts pressed tightly and intimately against each other.

"Isn't this...isn't this..."Enid found herself stuttering out until she heard the slapping of damp flesh on damp flesh and saw Carol already mounted and going reverse cowgirl on KO. KO was amazingly enough totally into it.

His eyes were wide, his hands held onto her hips and his tongue was dangling out and he was drooling like a dog in heat.

"Oh...OH MAN! OH MOMMMY!" He screamed out as she slammed herself down, going all out. Wilhamean gripped her own daughters legs and smirked knowingly at the other two incestous lovers.

"Trust me honey. Carol will wear you out. But me? I will treat you nice and sweet." And with that she slipped herself inside of Enid much to the young womans shock and arousal. Enid gasped and moaned, her lips pursing up in anticipation of a kiss which slapped to her lips with greedy reckless abandonment. KO smirked and grinned.

He knew that he should be pushing her off or doing something a bit more rational. But instead he found himself going harder and faster, making himself piston in and out of Carol's vice like pussy. She was so wet! And tight! He had come from her body! He knew it intimately! And he was loving it. He groaned and ground himself into her. Making Carol gasp and slap her own ass to cause more jiggles.

The sweat that poured off of the two of them was salty enough to make a min ocean. Carol smiled encouragingly down at her son as he worked harder and harder to keep up with her reckless pace. She was making his core really work for it. She wanted him to do a lot more then just keep up, she wanted him to surpass her best.

And he was more then willing to do so. KO reached out with shaky hands and awkwardly went from gripping her hips to gripping her delicate hands. Carol squeezed his with a smile and then did a flying spin, spinning on his dick like she was a ballerina. And KO practically lost his mind.

"Yees! That's it darling! You are fucking me so well! Keep it up sugar bug! You are making me so proud of you!" Carol called on her son, making him huff happily as he went faster and faster, physically lifting her and himself off of the bed. The mattress was bucking underneath all of the pressure that he was putting on it. The springs were defintely shot and destroyed. But in the back of his mind KO wondered if they might want to get a bigger and better mattress one that all four of them could share. Like actual polygamous lovers.

Enid found herself on her hands and knees and was gasping like mad as she practically sobbed in joy filled pleasure. Wilhamena loving caressed her daughters many curves. From her fine big ass to her blooming hips to her very impressive breasts. They might be smaller and tighter then her moms but they were nothing to scoff at! Enid gasped and flexed in happiness causing the vampiress to perk up happiliy before bending over and slamming even harder into her daughter.

"God sweetheart you sure know how to make cute noises. I mean just look at that face! You might be dominant in day to day life...but I want you to admit it...admit that you like getting bent over and fucked for hours on end. Long and hard and without any form of relief." Wilhamena said delicately as she gave Enid's nipples a firm pinch and twist.

Enid felt Wilhamena's large thick nipples dig into her back and she nodded in happiness. Her hair was wet with sweat and starting to unroll from it's bun. Soon she was going to have purple hair all up and down her back. Her mind was cracking underneath all of the joy and pleasure that was going on. The room was filled with sweat and the heavy musky odor of pure unfiltered arousal.

Enid had never thought that she would ever be bent over taking it from behind by her mom with a long dildo that had the girth of a can of soup. And yet here she was. She heard the bed squeak and turned to watch as KO phyiscally picked up Carol and slammed her tit first into the wall. Carol's hands punching holes as she pressed back and gasped and grinned a loving maternal grin back at her son as KO completely embraced the absolute insane debauchery that was surrounding them.

"You are just so strong!" He moaned out in pure pleasure as he began to thrust harder and harder. Enid frowned as she saw Carol's face begin to twist and turn into her orgasm one. Enid had seen it plenty of times before. She raised her ass, spread her legs and physically twisted around, wrapping her knees behind her moms back and slamming her into the bed with a joyfilled shriek as she found the tables joyfully switched and she was now going to get pounded into oblivion by her incredibly turned on and confrontational daughter.

"Mom prepare to get your world fucking rocked." Enid hissed out between her teeth before she arched her back and began to slam herself home. The dildo pressing to the deepest parts of her body and finding both woman's most sensitive spots. Turning them into raging lust consumed maniacs. Enid gasped and arched her back, forcing the sex toy deeper and deeper into her mother. Wilhamena was turned into a yowling happy mess. The cream pie that KO had given her earlier was slowly being whipped into a frothy thick liquid by how firm Enid was being. How forceful.

Enid collapsed off of Wilhamena as her own orgasm passed over her and an afterglow threatened to take affect. Enid gasped as the dildo was forcefully removed and she found herself laid back across her mom, her back to Wilhamena's belly. Ko was practically stuttering in shock as he found himself being lead and then forced by Carol towards Enid. Carol's cream pie dripping down her legs and making her wobbly knees sticky.

"Well don't just stand there waiting all day KO! Plow her!" Wilhamean encouraged the young man as he shakily spread Enids legs. The ninja glowered at him, blushing and shifting but not fighting. She finally sighed and gazed openly and lovingly at KO as he caressed her face.

"Well are we going to do this or what guy?" She said to him, spreading her legs wider and practically engulfing the younger man. KO smiled happily before he practically dived down. His cock forcing itself into her cunt and delving straight down her awaiting eager pussy tunnel. Enid gasped and moaned, he had to be the biggest dick that she had ever taken! Much larger then any that she had ever seen before, whether in real life or online! She groaned and gasped and suddenly smiled goofiliy as the pleasure mounted and the pressure that she felt slowly expanded until she was moaned and shifting. Her tits were in her moms manicured hands and she slowly teased them and pinched and swirled the nipples.

"I am so happy that we aren't fighting anymore Enid!" KO shouted out happiliy, between every single word a wet thwack resounded in the room. Which had by now been absolutely ruined with their lovemaking. Every surface was stained with sweat, cum and drool. Their handprints and clothing was tossed everywhere and there were holes in the walls and indentations in the mattress.

"ME TOO KO! JUST DON'T STOP FUCKING ME OK?!" She demanded as she pressed back against him. Being as much of a power bottom as she could be. With her jiggly ass that was a good amount. Wilhamena and Carol grinned happiliy towards each other. Their children weren't fighting anymore! They were actually getting along!

And making out like a pair of over sexed young lovers. Which they technichally were. But in the best possible way. KO grimaced as he felt his balls tighten. He had come three times in a very short amount of time and he worried that he might just be out. He popped off of Enid's lips and found himself panting until he gasped. Carol took control of his hips, her hands digging into his sides and pumping him furiously in and out of Enid, forcing the speed and tempo and force of each and every thrust to take on all new meaning.

Wilhamena was not one to be left out and gripped her daughter underneath her big booty and pressed forwards, her sticky cum filled pussy pressed delightfully upwards against Enid's ass as the two mothers helped their gorgeous sexy as fuck children blow their load.

KO was panting and gripping any part of the three busty ladies that he could, his tongue was hanging out and slapping against his chin and his eyes were screwed up tight as the pressure got to him. He moaned and buried his head into the crook of Enid's neck and felt his nose and lips press against Wilhamena's delightful fragrant boobie. He grinned and bit down playfully causing the massive breasted milf to gasp in delight.

Carol gave KO's side a playful spank and a firm 'naughty boy'.

Enid could hardly even move as KO pumped his cum deep within her belly, thrusting and thrusting and practically turning her inside out as he ravished her insides and made her into an orgasming mess.

The four groaned and thrust and pumped and finally collapsed around each other in a massive sweaty cum covered pile. KO and Enid curled up around each other with their moms spooning their spouses and grinning happiliy.

"Well I'm glad that we sorted all of that out. As one big happy family." Carol announced to the room, giving the moment some well needed closure. The other three nodded and sighed in delight. Their hearts beating and their sweat cooling and their entire minds starting to dance and form at the possibilites with their new relationships.

KO nuzzled against Enid who kissed at his chiseled well musceled chest. Wilhamena sneaked a breif pinch to her daughter and husband and Carol almost instantly fell asleep. KO's cum leaking from their well fucked and practically filled to bursting pussies.

**Review. Last chapter. Next thing up soon.**


End file.
